Rei no Kigen to...
by Doraemon-poket
Summary: Translation of title:"Rei's Origin and.." Drama/Romance/Comedy.After Caer Xhan a series of events leads to the question of who Rei is. Rei and Momo also develop a relationship as the story progresses. Breath of Fire III. My First FanFic.
1. Hajimari

Rei no Kigen to

Rei no Kigen to...

(The Origin of Rei and...)

[Author's Note: I hope you will enjoy this fan-fiction. This is my absolute first fan-fiction that I have ever written. Rei is basically my favorite character of all the Breath of Fire series. But, why aren't there others like him? I intend to answer this by creating the story around his creation. Also Rei and Momo would be a perfect mismatched couple. Also, putting them together would allow me to dapple in comedy and romance writing. After reading please give me constructive criticism through the Reading and Reviewing. Thank you and enjoy. Jya~!]

Chapter 1 - Establishing Our Scene

The desert winds scraped across the dunes of sand expanding over the horizon to infinity. The winds draped sand over the footprints of four heroes. One set of prints belonged to a human of average weight, two other sets belonged to light-weight humans, and another set was larger but not human. The winds were very good at disguising their tracks. The imprints in the sand belonged to a young man named Ryu, two women named Nina and Momo, and the last belonged to a theif named Rei, respectively.

Recently these four warriors, along with two other companions, just defeated an over-bearing and some would say clingy goddess named Myria. The two other companions, the guardian Garr, and Yggridasil disguised as a mutant onion named Peco, were no longer present after the long battle. Garr turned himself to stone, and Peco planted himself into the desert sands to save the world from the expanding desert.

But who was this Myria? She was a goddess who believed she was saving the world by controlling it. Myria attemped to destroy a powerful race of dragons called the Brood, whom she believed were too dangerous to the world. She almost succeded, but two remained, the warrior Ryu and his childhood friend named Teepo. Myria brainwashed Teepo praying on his ignorance of his own race. Teepo tried to destroy Ryu and his other childhood friend Rei. The group of warriors killed Teepo in the end as well as the goddess herself.

The group of four were heading back to their hometowns to live out the rest of their lives in the newly-freed world.

"Ryu, I think we should set up camp here. We haven't rested for a while since we defeated Myria," said the blond-haired girl named Nina.

Ryu nodded in agreement as Rei and Momo started to set up camp. Rei and Momo, the oddballs of the group always fought with each other. Mainly it was because of their differences, or something else. Ryu always thought their little spars were hilarious, Nina was mostly embarrassed by it.

"Oh, no. Ryu, they're at it again," said Nina with the palm of her hand pressed on her forehead.

"I think we should set up the four side poles for the tent," said Momo as she pushed her spectacles up on her nose with her index finger.

"You're wrong! We should find a source of food, water, and wood for a fire. It gets very cold in these deserts at night," said Rei who was glaring at Momo.

"You think you know all the answers don't you. I guess you've forgotten who the genius is here."

"I know, why don't you make a machine that could improve your aim with that damn bazooka?!"

Momo was furious, "I guess, then, I can use you as target practice!"

"That'll be easy," retorted Rei, "I wouldn't have to move at all to avoid your chrysm shots!"

"Why don't you steal a brain?! Theivery is your specialty after all."

"At least I'm not a complete klutz who has nothing better to do than mess around with machines and computers."

"Hmph! At least I'm not an animal who has no self controll and attacks his own allies."

Rei was about to say a comeback, but that made him quiet. He knew that he was the only person in the world who had a tail, other animalistic features, and was a lycanthrope. Momo didn't have to point it out. Rei decided to end the arguement by using the standard one-word insult.

"Nerd!" Growled Rei.

"Muscle-brain!" Momo shouted after Rei who was walking off to set up the tent.

"Gee, that was harsh! At least that one ended in time before Momo blasted Rei with the bazooka or Rei scratched Momo," Nina observed out loud, regardless who was listening.

Ryu simply continued to go about setting up the tent and preparing for the night in the desert. Momo was really pissed off at Rei. "That damn tiger! He annoys me to no end. I hate him, but then again..." Momo thought to herself as she walked around, searching for something to do before the tent was set up.

Rei was pushing in the poles of the tent into the soft sand and measuring the sides and distances of the poles. "That damn scientist! She irritates the heck out of me. I hate her, but I also..." Rei thought to himself before Nina interrupted him. 

"Rei! Could you help me open the food chest? It's stuck and won't open!" Shouted Nina. Rei walked over to Nina, growling to himself as he walked to Nina and the food chest.

The container was fairly simple in its design. It had a white coating over a thin, insulated metal box. Rei struggled to get it open, but then he thought of that scientist and he got angry. That anger helped him open it. Unfortunately, Rei accidentally ripped of the top of the chest. "Well doesn't that just beat all, they don't make them as they used to," said Rei.

"I guess they don't make them for you," said Nina, glaring at Rei.

Meanwhile, Ryu and Momo were searching for various materials left over from the explosion in Caer Xhan, since they had nothing else to do for the day. Pieces of metal, wires, and fiber-optic cables were strewn throughout the desert nearby. "Wow!" exclaimed Momo, "Imagine what I could do if we found a fully-intact machine!"

Ryu rolled his eyes and sighed. She had that dreamy look on her face again.

Momo walked through a large pile of broken metal and glass. Suddenly, the wind rushed over the dunes of the desert and pushed away much of the sand around the pile of metal. Momo noticed something shiny in the sand. "What's this?" Momo asked herself, expecting an answer from nobody. She pulled it from the sand's loose grip. "Hey, Ryu! Have any idea of what this is?" Momo shouted out to her partner. Ryu stood up looked at the machine Momo had in her hand and shruged. He had no idea what that was.

Momo shook all the sand out of the machine. The machine itself was very similar to a modern color Palm Pilot(tm). "I wonder what this does?" Momo thought to herself. "Oh, Ryu, you should go back to camp and see if anything else needs to be done before sundown," suggested the absent-minded scientist. Ryu walked to the camp as Momo asked him.

"I'll see if I can look at the info inside. I guess I should turn it on," said Momo as she pushed the largest key on the machine. Luckily, the machine was still operational. Words, letters, numbers, and codes flashed across the small screen. Momo searched through the many files of the mini-computer. "I guess I'll look through this later, I should find a battery of some sort," Momo said to the open-air.

At nightfall...

"Tonight were having.." Said Nina before being interrupted by Rei and Momo simultaniously, "fish!"

"How did your know?" Asked Nina.

"Because the only food Ryu knows how to catch is fish," answered Momo.

"Rei, do you mind?" Asked Nina.

"Oh, no. Actually I like fish," Rei replied.

"There's the cat in you," Momo said attempting to irritate Rei.

"Oh, shut up," Rei growled back at her.

"Gee, you couldn't come up with a good comeback," Momo said with a mocking tone.

"Now isn't a good time for you to be fighting..." Nina said, trying to stop the arguement.

"Be quiet! Stop trying to stop us. Why does everyone insist on meddling in our buisness? If you don't like it, just go into the tent!" Rei & Momo yelled at Nina simultaniously.

The fight continued for about 15 minutes until they got tired and went into the tent to fall asleep. But Rei didn't let the chance to get the last laugh on Momo get away. "If Momo is sleeping in the tent, I'm sleeping outside. She snores too much," said Rei as he smirked.

Momo parried the blow by saying, "Well then, you should have to trouble with that fur coat of yours, cat."

"Idiot-scientist!" And with that, Rei left before Momo could get a word in.

Later that evening while everyone was asleep, Momo looked through the files of the miniature computer again. But this time she stumbled upon a file made by Myria. She tried her hand at hacking and somehow, she got in. "What's this?" Momo thought to herself, "A file made by Myria... It's called Project-. Oh my god..." Momo suddenly got up, and walked to the opening of the tent and peeked out.

Momo saw Rei looking into the fire, his back turned. All was silent for a while until Rei asked, "What do you want, Momo?"

Momo froze in her tracks. "How did he know I was here?!" Momo thought.

"Um, Rei... I..."

"Yes?" Rei said with his back still turned. His tail was sweeping back and forth slowly.

"Never mind. It's nothing," said Momo. She walked back into the tent and thought to herself, "I'll tell him tomorrow. I guess we'll be going back to Caer Xhan soon."


	2. Honshoo o Arawasu

[Author's Note: Hey everyone, Here is the next installment of "The Origin of Rei and

[Author's Note: Hey everyone, Here is the next installment of "The Origin of Rei and..." I just hope it is as good as the first chapter. Again, please give me constructive criticism by reading and reviewing. Translation of chapter title: To Reveal One's True Self.]

Chapter 2 : Honshoo o Arawasu

Early morning of the desert. For a desert, it was very cold. Momo earlier explained this phenomenon by saying that sand absorbs and loses heat very easily unlike water which takes longer to do either. Nina was the first one to wake up. "I better get things ready for breakfast," She thought to herself. Nina walked out of the tent. There she stumbled across Rei and fell face-first into the sand. "REI! You said you were going to sleep outside, but I didn't think you were so hard-headed to actually do it!"

"Oh, sorry," Rei replied, in a sort of half-assed apology.

"Since you're up, you might as well help me get breakfast ready," Nina said, brushing the sand off her face.

Rei started the fire up again and Nina looked in the food chest which was missing the lid, thanks to Rei's help the day before. "Hey, Rei! What should I make?" Nina shouted to Rei, who was setting up the firewood in a cone formation.

"I don't know. What do we have?" Rei replied, making the signal to Nina to keep quiet. She could have woken up Ryu if she wanted.

"Oh! Sorry..." Nina apologized, but then she started again, "Let's see we have fish... Maybe we have some eggs, I'll check."

"Ryu, the master fisherman, but when it comes to anything else, he's clueless," Rei said with a half-silent laugh.

"Oh, we have eggs! How'd we manage that? Oh well, it beats eating fish for breakfast!" Nina said smiling to herself.

Rei lit the fire and the wood crackled with little embers floating to heaven. Nina though of a real good joke a month ago and decided to use it now. "You better stay away from the fire, Rei. Your fur will catch on fire," Nina said. It wasn't a very good joke, Momo could have don better.

"Hey, Nina! You got some sand stuck up your nose!" Retorted Rei.

"What! I do?!" Nina crossed her eyes to see the sand and brushed her fingers below her nostrils to shake it out. Rei fell over with laughter.

"Hey, there was no sand!" Nina shouted, she stormed over to Rei and punched him in the arm.

Suddenly Momo burst open the the front of the tent and shouted at Nina and mostly Rei. "Keep it down, I checked Ryu and he's sick! So would you do us the polite honor and please SHUT UP!" Momo yelled and with that she shut the flaps of the tent.

"THAT's a side I thought I'd never see in Momo," said Rei.

"You've been watching Momo THAT much, Rei?" Nina said trying to irritate him.

Rei stuttered, "Uh, I..It's nothing like that!"

Nina replied in a mocking tone, "Is Rei in looooooove?"

"You have sand up your skirt."

"Hmph!"

"That really shut you up."

"It was your fault! You were the dunderhead who was sleeping outside infront of the entrance!"

"It's not my fault that you're so clumbsy. You're almost as bad as Momo."

"Arrrrgh!"

Nina : 0; Rei : 3.

Momo came out of the tent after Nina got all of the sand off her and made the eggs scrambled, with little irritating surprises of egg-shell bits inside. Nina was a princess, she never cooked in her life, and it showed in her cooking. Besides, Orange Juice shouldn't be brown, and meat should be recognisable from charcoal briquettes. Rei and Momo rolled their eyes in unison as the blackened eggs, or at least I think they were, were presented to them.

"Next time, I'm cooking," said Momo.

"Gee, as if that would be better," Rei said, trying to start Momo into an arguement. "She's so cute when she's mad," Rei thought to himself, "Damnit! I don't feel that way about her... Or at least I think I don't.."

"Oh.. yeah... you're.. an, um, you know... idiot," Momo replied quietly staring at the inedible edibles in front of her.

"Well doesn't that just beat all, I finally shut her up. Nina was easy compared to this," Rei thought.

"You've been acting strange lately, Momo," said Rei, making conversation.

Momo was startled, "He... noticed me..." Momo thought to herself.

"Ever since you went to that pile of god-for-sakin' metal that was left of Caer Xhan, you haven't been up to our arguements."

"I guess I should tell everyone about what I found... Before we get too far from Caer Xhan," Momo thought.

"What is it, Momo?" Asked Nina.

"I'd like to have everyone meet in the tent, I want Ryu to hear this," Momo announced as she pushed her spectacles up further on her nose.

Nina walked in to check up on Ryu, and Rei who had nothing better to do, decided to go inside also.

Momo stood up un front of everyone and explained everything, "I found a machine, or more specifically a computer when I searched through the metal. Upon further inspection I was able to activate it and look through the various files, apparently this belonged to Myria. But the files themselves are almost two decades old. And I came across something interesting. Rei? Did you ever wonder why you are the only person in the world who has a tail, fur, claws, ect. and is a lycanthrope? Did you ever wonder why you went berserk when you changed? Did you ever think about why you were an orphan?"

"What do you mean? What does all this have to do with me?" Rei asked.

"What I am trying to say is that you are somehow involved with Myria. And with your consent, Rei, I would like to go back to Caer Xhan to get answers. It might solve your problem with your powers. So... what would you like to do?"

"If Nina, Ryu and you would like to go, I will. I have to find answers. But let's wait for Ryu to get better before we plan anything."

"I want to go," said Nina. And Ryu who was still lying on the mattress sat up and nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, everyone," Momo said.

Later that night.

"I guess, I will finally get answers... With luck my abilities might finally equal Ryu's. But, I'm not sure if I want to know what I am all about..." Rei thought alone in front of the fire.

Nina, Ryu, and Momo were inside planning what to do and bring along. Their voices were muffled from the outside where Rei could hear them. At least they were still with him.

Rei leaned back on the mattress outside and right before he fell asleep he muttered, "Momo, I..." And he drifted off to sleep.

To Be Continued

Next Episode : Chapter 3 Everyone finally goes to Caer Xhan to find out the origin of Rei. And...


	3. Hateshinai Hikari to Kurai

[Author's note: I'm so happy

[Author's note: I'm so happy. Everyone, thank you for your support. All your reviews inspire me to continue writing this story to it's full extent. As some have noticed, I have kept Ryu without a voice. I kept Ryu this way so people would relate this story as if it could have actually happened in the game, it also might help me as a literary device a little bit later. Thanks again for your Reviews and support. Here is the next installment of the smash-hit Rei no Kigen To... Chapter 3 title translation: Endless Light and Dark.]

Chapter 3 : Hateshinai Hikari to Kurai

Caer Xhan, the city of metal, a place devoid of life. The city of an old world yet more advanced than the current. It's heartless...

"I can't believe that we are back here again," said Rei.

Everyone walked into the city of metal. Ruins was the best way to describe what was left.

"It doesn't look anything like it used to," Nina noted outloud.

The old entrance to the machine labyrynth was gone, completely shut down. Ryu looked at the ruins with a quiet dignity, Myria's grasp of the world was released here.

"We ought to find a different entrance, this machine looks a bit different from the other machines we saw the first time through. I know! Let's see if there is a back way in," Momo explained to the party as they walked around the metal mostrosity.

"Does that computer of yours give any other information?" Rei asked.

"No, I tried to get in but the information other than what I told you was deleted in the explosion. Myria possibly did this," Momo replied.

"Does it have directions to where the information might be?"

"I'll try." 

Momo turned the computer on and scanned through all the files and stopped at one called "Caer Xhan Renovation Plans."

"Well?" Asked Rei.

"It does have a sudo-map, it does help a small bit. I was right, we should go to the back and go deep down into the center. There we will reach a laboratory, with luck it will be operational."

Ryu signaled to everyone that he had found the entrance to the inner sanctum of Caer Xhan. The doorway was fairly small, but only Rei had trouble getting into it. As soon as everyone got in, the whirr of machines started and the hallways became lit by lights on the sides of the walls. Everything that was once dormant was awakened in the pathways down to the laboratory.

"I wonder if there are monsters down here..." Nina wondered.

"Not likely," replied Rei, "but I wouldn't rule out thos damned robots!"

Left, Right, Right, Left, Left, Left, Left, Right, Forward, Right, Down, Down, Down, Left, Left, Right, Right, Right, Forward, Down, Down, Down, Down. These choices no longer made any importance, they seemingly led to the same places. The lights were dimmer as they moved further into the crust of the planet.

"How many floors have we gone down?!" Yelled Rei, frustrated at the length of the maze.

"By my count, we have gone down about 57 floors, no, wait, now we have gone down 58," said Momo who was using the computer as a calculator.

"How could I be so important that the answers to my existence are locked down in this place," Rei thought to himself.

Momo stopped walking. She stared at the screen the illumination from the screen showed her face to be horrified. "There is something here! Everyone, be careful! It's nearby!" Momo shouted.

The lights became very dim as the generators slowed down. Rei's pupils widened from the slits they once were and became more rounded. "Don't worry, I can see it!" Rei yelled to the other members of his group.

Shots were fired from the dark and filled the corridors with small bursts of light. Nina screamed as one hit her squarely on her left shoulder. Nina was thrown by the blast to a wall where she blacked out. "We can't avoid them! Something has to block the blasts while attacking!" Momo yelled to Ryu and Rei.

Rei thought of a risky move that would protect everyone yet endanger them too. "From what people have described, my transformation changes my shape. I might be able to block the corridor with the increased size," Rei thought to himself.

He ran into the darkness past Ryu and Momo. "What are you doing?!" Momo yelled.

"I'm the only one who can block the corridor and attack at the same time!"

"What do you mean?!" Momo yelled.

"I will have to transform! Ryu protect everyone! And if I attack you, please forgive me!"

Ryu ran back to Momo and Nina and he cast Protect on Momo. Momo cast Shield on everyone around her.

Rei stopped running and stared into the darkness, he could almost make out the figure of a large robot. He focused his rage and energy into himself and the transformation started. His size increased and his overall form changed. Rei no longer had controll of himself, but before he did, he felt something on his chest (near his heart) move. He was right, he filled up the corridor with his new form. The tiger ran forward and extended his claws at the machine with a loud roar. Momo watched on in horror and fear as the person she knew so well become someone that struck fear in her heart.

The robot fired another round of shots and the huge body of the were-tiger took the blows of almost all of them. Ryu pulled Momo down to the ground as a few stray shot flew past her odd-shaped ears. The lycanthrope roared in pain as small drops of blood stained the ground. But it did not stop him from continuing his attack on the enemy. Rei's claws dug deep into the steel layers of the mechanical enemy. Tiny sparks of electricity scattered throughout the body of the machine as wires and circuitry was torn away. The robot stopped, but the monsterous Rei didn't. He continued to tear at the machine, wires and circuits scattered everywhere.

When the enemy became a pile of scrap the new monster turned around and fixed its gaze on his old group members. "Oh, my god! Damnit! He's going to attack us!" Momo screamed. It was almost too late, the tiger tore into Ryu and tried to bite him. "He ignored us! Why is he only attacking Ryu?! Rei isn't conscious. He loves Ryu like a brother!" Momo thought to herself as she tried to find a way to stop Rei.

Momo had no solution, she could only watch as the new monster attemped to tear Ryu apart. Momo threw herself into the attack and jumped on Rei's back. But he continued to attack the yelling victim below. She swung her bazooka and whacked Rei in the head. The monster fell to the ground right below Ryu. Rei returned to normal shape and size soon after.

Momo cast healing spells on everyone and tended to Rei's heavy and bloody wounds. "He protected us.." Momo said to herself, "I can't believe I did that to him. I guess it goes with the saying, you always hurt the ones you-.... No, I don't... But is it possible that I do?" Momo cast another healing spell on the K.O.-ed Rei and watched as the wounds stopped expelling blood and practically disappeared. Ryu tried to get Nina back on her feet when she regained he consciousness.

The generators turned back on and the lights returned to normal.

"The robot must have taken up the electricity..." Momo said.

"I hear something, it's coming from Rei!" Nina exclaimed.

They could hear a faint sound of muttering. Ryu moved Rei's body to a sitting position, leaning on the wall of the corridor.

Rei's eyes were open, but his iris was all blue, his pupil was almost invisible. His mouth was moving making sounds.

"Enemy, enemy, enemy, enemy, enemy, enemy, enemy, enemy, enemy, enemy, enemy, enemy, enemy, enemy, enemy, enemy, enemy, enemy," Rei continued on and on. Without stopping he continued to stay in the trance.

"Rei! Wake up!" Momo yelled, "Get up! Rei, you have to." Her eyes started to fill with tears.

"Enemy, enemy, enemy, enemy, enemy," Rei continued as Momo shook him.

"Get up Rei! Wake up! Please come back! Rei! Reeeiii!"

To Be Continued...

Next Episode: Chapter 4

Rei no Jibun Suisoku! (Rei's Self-Speculation!) In the darkness inside, Rei confronts his own emotions and fears. Will he be welcomed by the light of the outside? Follow your heart, Rei! Gambate!


	4. Rei no Jibun Suisoku

[Author's Note: I hope you will like this next episode of Rei no Kigen To

[Author's Note: I hope you will like this next episode of Rei no Kigen To... Translation of Chapter title: Rei's Self-Speculation!]

Chapter 4: Rei no Jibun Suisoku!

Where am I?

There is nothing here but darkness...

It feels so nice, nothing to pull me back, nothing to hold me down. It's like I'm floating.

In a world of nothing.

Rei was there, no one else was. Everything of the outside world faded away when he transformed. Rei's euphoria didn't last though, he had no one to interact with. "Ryu, Nina, Momo..." Rei wispered.

"So what am I supposed to do here?" Rei asked himself.

Suddenly, he was surrounded by a blinding light. A new world formed underneath him. The ground now kept him from floating, but it made him feel confortable. Rei was now in a large room, mostly white in color, with desks, computers and various unidentifiable technology throughout it. He could make out he images of a few people wearing lab coats, one had reddish-brown hair with the same ears as Momo.

"It is an honor to make something for a goddess, but I wonder why she needs this?" One female scientist said.

"I wonder if this will supposedly protect the world like Myria wants it to," another person in a white lab coat speculated.

"All we are supposed to do is get him to act like a normal being and send him off to Caer Xhan," said the other scientist.

"This is going to take a while, he's not talking to anyone. At least he's eating and walking around," said the Momo-esqe scientist, his voice sounded depressed.

Then Rei heard a knock at the door, and when it opened he was shocked. Rei saw a small boy, about five years of age with the ears, tail, and markings just like him being escorted by another scientist.

Everthing suddnly froze.

"Who are you?" Rei asked.

"I am you," said the young boy.

"Who are they?" Rei asked as he pointed to the scientists.

"I am you, if you don't no then neither do I..."

Time continued again.

"Professor, he is still not talking to us," said the escort.

The Odd-Eared Scientist kneeled down to the young Rei. "Hello, how are you?" The professor asked.

The boy just stared at him, not saying a word. He let go of the escort's hand and pulled on the white gown he was wearing. It was too big for him. The professor sighed and stood up.

The door opened again and a small girl in a blue outfit and red hair walked in. She looked like Momo, but much, much younger. "Daddy, I want to go home," the girl asked the professor as she tugged on his coat. The girl saw the young Rei. "Who is that?" The young girl asked.

"Momo, this is.."

"Rei," the young boy said.

The scientists were shocked, so was Rei. "Why is Momo here?" He thought to himself.

"What luck that your brought your daughter, Professor!" said the female scientist.

"Hmm, he won't talk to us, but he will to her," noted the Professor.

"Well, Rei, do you want to play? Oh, my name is Momo, nice to meet you," the yound Momo said as she grasped the young Rei's hand.

"Um, I guess.." He replied.

The scientists watched as Momo and Rei played a little game of hide and seek. "I would like to study this alone," said the Professor.

The scientists left the room. "He's like a real human being. He can think for himself, and feel for himself. That mechanism inside does not effect him in this form. What does Myria want with him?" He noted aloud. 

Rei thought to himself, "Why don't I remember any of this?"

"Momo, Rei, I need to see you for a moment," the Professor announced to the two playing children.

The children ran over to him and waited for him to respond.

"Rei, here are some clothes. Momo will show you to the changing rooms," said the Professor.

Momo led Rei to the door and they shut the door. The professor gathered his possessions, and put some papers into the trash. He lit the wastebasket on fire to destroy the information there. "I'll take him home and raise him as my own son, I'll tell them I took him to Caer Xhan. I'll have to tell Myria that the experiment failed. But the device is still active, I can't change the programming unless I go Caer Xhan myself," the Professor said to himself as he changed the passwords on the computer.

Momo and Rei came back into the room. Rei's new outfit was the same as the current Rei's. The difference is that the vest still fit him on his younger self. "Are you ready to go?" The professor asked. The younger Rei nodded. They left the room and Rei followed, no one could see him, apparently.

"Where are you going?" Asked one of the scientists.

"I'm taking Rei to Caer Xhan, please inform everyone for me," the Professor responded.

"Yes, Professor."

Outside of the laboratory, a train awaited them. "Good, it's unmanned," said Momo's father.

They got on the train and the Professor turned it on. The train started and moved quickly across the rails. The older Rei got on with the rest of them and wondered why he didn't remember any of this. The train was moving through a forest when it was ambushed. 

"Oh, no they're after Rei!" The Professor shouted.

The professor grabbed Rei's arm as the shadowed figure grabbed is other arm. The young Rei struggled against the shadow figure and broke free of his grasp. He was hanging on the side of the train holding on to the Professor's hand. "Rei! Hold on!" He shouted.

But the Professor's hand slipped and Rei fell into the forest, where he was knocked unconscious. 

"Damnit! At I can't stop the train or else the kidnappers will get him. He'll be allright. He can survive in there," said the Professor as he ran to protect his daughter.

Momo was also knocked out when the train stalled from the ambush. He woke her up again with some smelling salts that he carried in his pockets. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you, Rei. We could have been a family..."

Everthing went dark again.

"So that is how I came to be..." Rei said to himself.

"That's right, you're a chimera. You shouldn't exist in this world," said a voice identical to Rei's. The voice laughed.

"Who are you?!" Rei shouted into the darkness.

"I am you, or really a part of you," said the voice.

A figure appeared that looked just like Rei.

"I will have to kill you and rid the world of evil like you," the figure laughed.

The figure started to strangle Rei. Rei could feel the life leaving his body as the air stopped entering his body. "Teepo, I guess I'll be joining you. But I can't die... yet..." Rei tried to say. The figure continued to strangle him and laughed.

"Why... are you.. the part of me... that.... I ...hate?"

The figure just continued to laugh.

Rei took out one of his knives and stabbed the figure in the chest. The figure loosened his grip and Rei escaped his grasp.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! I've commited suicide! Ha! Ha! Ha!" The figure shouted as the blood seeped out of him.

The apparition of Rei dissapeared, leaving the echo of its menaiacal laughter.

"I want to return to the real world! I deserve to live in the world! I want to go back!" Shouted Rei.

He could hear his friends talking in the background.

"Will he snap out of it?"

"I don't think so, Nina."

"Ryu, do you know why Rei would attack you?"

"I... don't know..." 

"Could that be Ryu speaking?" Rei thought to himself as the voices became clearer.

"Rei, snap out of it! Please! Get up! I want you to come back! Rei!" Momo's voice rang out.

Rei opened his eyes and saw eveyone looking at him, watching over him.

"Hi, everyone. Did you miss me?" Rei said when he came to with a smile.

"It really is you then! I'm so glad that you're back!" Nina said.

"Welcome back, Rei," Ryu said.

"Hey, Ryu, how come you are talking now when you never used to say anything before?" Momo noted.

Ryu shrugged. Everyone sighed and they felt comfortable again.

"Shall we go on, my dear?" Rei said to Momo in a joking way.

"Shut up, Rei!" Momo shouted back.

The group continued into the maze of lights and hallways until they reached a large doorway.

"This is Myria's laboratory," said Momo who was looking at the machine, "It's quite shocking that all of these hallways are still intact."

Rei walked up to the door, put his hand on it and pushed to door open.

To Be Continued

On the next episode, the group enters the laboratory to find out how Rei is connected to Myria's conquest to "protect" the world. They find out almost all the answers when...

Next Episode

Chapter 5: Shinjitsu wa Kurushii Desu!

Truth is Painful!


	5. Shinjitsu wa Kurashii Desu!

[Author's Note: Welcome to Rei no Kigen To

[Author's Note: Welcome to Rei no Kigen To... ! The exploration of the origion of Rei and... Well, let's get onto the translation of this chapter. Chapter 5: Truth is Painful! Please give me consturctive criticism through the Reviewing process.]

Chapter 5: Shinjitsu wa Kurashii Desu!

The door opened and they walked in. Something on one of the walls made sounds and the lights and equipment turned themselves on. Rei's pupils became tiny slits, Momo's eyes widened in surprise. 

"It's like that lab from before," said Rei in a whisper.

"It's like that lab in my dream," said Momo in a whisper at the same time.

"So, where will we find the answers?" Nina asked.

Ryu walked around the room looking in the drawers of all the desks.

The room had some metal desks with small lamps on each. There was a large computer screen on the left side of the room with a large controll panel. Some papers were on the desks, while others were left on the floor.

"Momo, you're the computer expert. You should try to access the information on the computers," said Rei.

"No mean comment?" Momo asked.

"Now is not the time for us to argue, I want to find answers," Rei said.

"You've grown up, finally," said Momo with a smile.

Rei watched as Momo turned on the computer. Thousands of letters flew across the screen. They letters started to organize themselves into file names and information. Momo scrolled through the numerous amount of files and applications. She stopped on one.

"Project: REI? What is this?" Rei asked.

Nina and Ryu were looking through the various papers on the ground and desks. Ryu gathered the papers and Nina looked through them.

"I can't get in," Momo said.

"What?"

Words flashed on the screen

:.Enter the name of the enforcer of protection

:_________________________________

"I don't know what to put in, I guess it should be your name since you are what this file is about," Momo said. She typed in the three letters. "R-E-I"

:.Enter the name of the enforcer of protection

:REI______________________________

:.Invalid Password

:.Enter the name of the enforcer of protection

:_________________________________

"I don't know, this is frustrating!" Momo yelled.

"Hmmm.." Rei muttered as he walked up to the controll panel, "Momo, let me try something."

"We're doomed if we are using YOU to solve this computer hacking problem!" Momo shouted.

Rei reached around Momo and typed in four characters. 

"Z-E-R-O"

:.Enter the name of the enforcer of protection

:REI______________________________

:.Invalid Password

:.Enter the name of the enforcer of protection

:ZERO_____________________________

:.Password Valid

}Welcome to PROJECT: REI

"How did you know?" Momo asked.

"It was all a matter of translation..." Rei started.

"Translation?"

"What is my name translated into the mainstream language?"

"I see, Rei is the word for Zero in common tounge!" Momo exclaimed.

"I'll leave the rest to you, my dear.." Said Rei, mocking Momo.

"Stop that!"

Ryu and Nina walked up to Rei and Momo.

"We couldn't find any information on Rei," Said Nina.

"But, Momo, your father worked on this," said Ryu.

"What?!" Momo exclaimed.

Momo scrolled through the few documents under the Project File.

Project Info.

Chimera

B. D.

B. D. Coding

Body Map

Project Members

Betrayal

Project Continuation

Momo selected project members and scrolled through the names of the members and their positions. Momo selected the initials of her father and the title of Project Director.

This member is currently no longer involved in the project. If you want information, please refer to :.Betrayal.

Momo selected betrayal

The Rei was smuggled out of the 2nd branch of this project by the Project Director and his daughter. A recovery team was deployed to retrieve the Rei, but was unsucessful. The Rei was presumed kidnapped, but positioning moniters showed this hypothesis to be false. The Rei is still alive and no longer in the custody of the Project Director.

"I saw this when I blacked out," Rei said.

"What?" Nina said.

"I saw all of this take place when I blacked out."

"Momo?" Ryu asked.

Momo's eyes widened. "This describes my dream I had when I was five years old..." Momo said.

"Momo, I saw everything replayed. You were knocked out, so was I. We didn't remember because of this," Rei explained to Momo.

"No, I remember everything in perfect detail. I even asked my father the night after. He told me it was just a dream. My father told me to forget it, but he seemed very sad when I mentioned it..." Momo said.

"He was only trying to protect you, he wanted you to be safe from Myria," Rei said.

"Thank you, Rei."

Momo moved up the the 'project info.' document.

Project REI was made by Myria as a regulation device. A world safeguard if you will, the Rei would destroy anything that the programming viewed as dangerous to Myria's plan. She employed the top scientists to design the Rei and train him. He was created as a CHIMERA. Unfortunately, the Rei was discovered to have a mind of its own. The scientists designed the B. D. to keep his will bound to Myria's program. The Rei still have its own willpower after the installation of the B. D. It was found that the only way the device became active was when the Rei transformed to a stronger state or were-tiger as most of the researchers described it. The Rei was taken by one of the PROJECT MEMBERS and was never recovered. Fortunately the B. D. is currently...

Active

"So this is what I am? I'm just a machine, a tool of Myria's insanity. So, I really don't exist as a real living thing," said Rei as he looked at the ground.

"Rei, don't assume anything unless you see everything!" Nina assured Rei.

"Momo, go to CHIMERA, I heard myself described as one when I was in the trance."

Chimera : The mythological creature made up of different animals. By definition, the Rei is a Chimera. In the case of the Rei, it is a Chimera of a Human and a Tiger. A tiger was chosen because it was the most powerful in the tests and was more easily spliced into the human DNA. The Rei has the ability, unlike a Chimera, to transform into a larger version of itself, with the combination of traits tending more to the tiger DNA.

"I'm a chimera, not a were-tiger. Were-tiger is the name to my berserk self," Rei said.

"Rei, we have to find out why you can't controll yourself. We have to go on," Ryu explained.

B. D. : BERSERK DEVICE. This was created to controll the Rei. Since it developed a mind, soul, and will of its own, Myria commanded that a device like this was to be created if the Rei was to be used. This device makes the host follow the commands in the B. D. CODING. The coding commands the Rei to kill or destroy anything Myria believes to be a threat to her protection. Here are examples of creatures that the B. D. has codes against:

-Demons

-Monsters

-Rebels

-Creatures with Evil Hearts/ Intentions

-The Brood

"That is why Rei attacked you!" Nina exclaimed.

"Where is this B. D. located?" Ryu asked.

"I'll check the Body Map," Rei said, "Turn around, everyone. And, Momo, don't get any ideas."

"I'd NEVER.."

"Turn around!"

Rei opened the map of the body, Rei had good reason not to show them. It was a complete picture of him, everything was exposed. It showed the location of the device. It was in his chest area, on the same side as the heart. "That is what I felt move that last time I transformed," Rei thought to himself. Rei quit out of the application and returned it to the index.

"Okay, I finished," Rei said.

Everyone turned around and looked at the screen.

"So where is the device located?" Nina asked.

Rei pointed to his left side of his chest.

"It is on your heart?" Ryu asked.

"Almost, it is closer to the surface than the heart is, outside the rib-cage," Rei explained. "Momo, could you please delete the code? It is the only way to keep me from hurting anyone again."

"Don't worry, I'm right ahead of you," Replied Momo.

The screen had a new password screen on it.

:.Please enter your 50-digt encryption

:__________________________________________________

"This is going to take me a while," said Momo.

Ryu and Nina walked to the desks to sit down, and Rei leaned on the side of the controll panel.

"So, what was your home like?" Rei asked Momo.

"Why do you want to know?"

"When I saw what happened, your father was going to raise me as a son... I was just curious to what my life was going to be like."

"Well, after Mother died, which was when I was 7, father taught me at home. You probably would not be in the same physical shape as you are now because you'd be inside studying for one of father's tests.. And your clothes would be much different. Also, father would never tolerate stealing, and he would never let you transform. You would probably be more polite and formal... You wouldn't be what a like about y-... I'm busy, please stay back."

"Good luck."

A few minutes later Momo was down to the last 3 digits to the encryption.

"Here it goes!"

:.Encryption Valid

The screen filled with complicated code.

Rei started to breathe heavily, clenching his chest.

"Rei? What's wrong?" Nina asked.

Rei's irises became blue, his pupils shurnken to little points again. He turned to Ryu.

"Enemy, enemy, enemy, enemy, YOU ARE MY ENEMY!" Rei yelled as he focused his energy like he did against the robot. "TIME TO DIE!"

To Be Continued...

On the next episode of Rei no Kigen To...

Chapter 6: Rei to Kikai no Angoo!

Rei and the Machine's Coding!


	6. Rei to Kikai no Angoo!

[Author's Note: Welcome back to Rei no Kigen To

[Author's Note: Welcome back to Rei no Kigen To...! Don't worry, this is far from the end for this fiction! I'll continue as far as I can with this. Thank you again for all of your reviews, they help me get motivated to write. Tranlation of today's episode: Rei and the Machine's Coding! Please be a good reader and review, those help me get direction to my fanfics. Enjoy!]

Chapter 6 : Rei to Kikai no Angoo!

"TIME TO DIE!" The tranced Rei roared in the direction of Ryu. The computer's hard drives spun and made scratching sounds loudly. The cooling system fans switched onto high power.

"Since Rei to closer to the central area, the device has more power over him!" Momo yelled to Ryu and Nina.

Rei started to transform into his monsterous form, but something was wrong. The normal size that the transformation changed Rei into was surpassed. The Were-Tiger Rei barely fit in the lab room when standing.

"The device is interfering with the process!" Momo yelled out to her partners.

"Momo! Try to delete the code! We'll try to stop him!" Ryu shouted.

"But, we can't hurt him! That is still Rei's body! We have to block him from Momo, but we can't hurt him!" Nina said to Ryu.

Ryu and Nina prepared to fight their friend. Ryu drew his blade, unwillingly. Nina prepared herself to cast a spell. Momo was scanning through the code, trying to figure out how to change it. "One false move, and the device could detonate, or effect his transformation again!" Momo thought to herself, "But none of this makes sense to me! If only father was here!"

They waited for Rei to make the first move. He lunged towards Ryu, knocking the desks to the wall like little toys. Ryu ran towards Rei. "I should have a better chance to out-maneuver Rei now, if he was in his normal form, I wouldn't have this chance," Ryu thought to himself as he watched Rei lift his right arm to strike. Rei struck down at the tiny-looking Ryu. Ryu jumped over the arm and slid through Rei's legs across the slippery metal floor.

"Nina, cast something, anything!" Ryu yelled.

"Slow!" Nina shouted. Her chrysm wand flashed and Rei's movements were slowed by a few seconds.

"I can't change the code! I don't understand!" Momo yelled to herself.

Ryu ran around to Rei's front when the Were-Tiger turned to attack Ryu. Since the movements were slowed, this gave Ryu a chance to send Rei back to a corner away from Momo. He lunged at the huge monster and collided with him. Ryu hoped that his velocity would be transferred into Rei. This would cause him to be propelled into the far-right corner. Unfortunately, Ryu's inertia was not strong enough and he meerly fell to the ground. "Damn, he's too big! I'll never be able to move him!" Ryu thought to himself.

Suddenly the effects of the spell that Nina cast were negated and Rei regained his movements. "Nina! Cast another spell!" Ryu shouted.

"Which one?!" Nina yelled to Ryu.

"It doesn't matter!"

"Um, Okay! Drain!"

Visible energy started to move out of Rei and into Nina. "This will weaken him, Ryu! Hurry, I can't do this for much longer!" Nina shouted.

But before Ryu could even move, Rei swung his huge arm and smashed Nina into the solid wall. The spell stopped and the energy went back into Rei. The wind was knocked out of Nina and she passed out. The sudden pain put her body into shock. Rei roared at turned around and focused at Ryu.

"Momo! Hurry! Nina's been knocked out! Momo!" Ryu shouted right as Rei repeated the same attack on Ryu. Ryu somehow dodged the attack but he couldn't avoid the next attack waiting for him. Rei wrapped his right hand around Ryu's arms and chest. Rei started to squeeze Ryu as if he was a little doll. Ryu screeched in pain. 

"Momo!" He shouted, then he became unconscious.

Rei then threw him into the wall near Nina. Where his slightly-limp body fell next to her. Ryu and Nina were still breathing, barely.

"There's nothing I can do, I can't delete the programming, if I do, the auto-detonate system will be activated and we'll all die!" Momo thought to herself, "There has to be something I can do!"

Then, Momo remembered what happened earlier.

"Where is this B. D. located?" Ryu asked.

"I'll check the Body Map," Rei said, "Turn around, everyone. And, Momo, don't get any ideas."

"I'd NEVER.."

"Turn around!"

................................................

"Okay, I finished," Rei said.

Everyone turned around and looked at the screen.

"So where is the device located?" Nina asked.

Rei pointed to his left side of his chest.

"It is on your heart?" Ryu asked.

"Almost, it is closer to the surface than the heart is, outside the rib-cage," Rei explained.

"I've got it! But..." Momo thought to herself.

She grabbed her bazooka and aimed it at Rei. The Were-Tiger stopped moving.

Rei and Momo locked their gazes at each other, their bodies facing each other in perfect alignment. All was silent excpet for the whirr of the fans and Hard Drives from the computers. It remained silent.

Tears...

"I'm sorry, Rei. I'm sorry... If I miss, I want you to know that..." Momo said in a sotto voice with here eyes teary, "... I love you...... I want you back, Rei!" Momo aimed her bazooka towards Rei's heart. She saw a small bump, she knew it was were the B. D. was located. She took steady aim. The moster started to move, but then its right arm hit himself and grabbed his left arm. "Rei, you're still in there... Thank you.." Said Momo.

She aimed again, with the most precision she ever had done. "FIRE!" The bazooka fired and the sparkling chrysm energy struck right on Rei's chest. The Were-Tiger roared with pain as bits of metal and blood shot out from the blast. Three small dropplets of blood landed on Momo's face. Rei fell down, the landing shook the ground violently. Blood still seeped out of of the large wound.

"I hope I didn't penetrate the ribcage! Please, God. Don't let him die!" Momo yelled out as she ran towards the large body of the Were-Tiger. Momo quickly cast "Restore" on him.

"Rei! Get up! Rei!"

The voice echoed into darkness. Rei opened his eyes. He was in a forest, bright light shined through the leaves on him. Rei felt the trunk of a tree, behind him. He was sitting on the ground, leaning on a tree. "So, is this what heaven is?" Rei said with a grin on his face.

"So, Momo did shoot me... I wish I couldn't see and feel everthing when I attacked everyone. I knew Momo felt that way about me," Rei said to himself.

His stood up and used the back of his right-wrist to wipe the water from his eyes. "I'm never going to be able to tell her that I do too..."

"Rei!" Momo's voice rang out through the forest.

"Momo?" Rei asked himself.

Rei ran towards the source of the voice.

"Rei! Get up! Rei!"

Rei continued to run towards the voice.

Suddenly, the forest dissapeared and everything faded away. Rei could feel himself own the ground.

"Rei?"

"Doesn't that beat all... I'm freed," Rei thought to himself.

He opened his eyes.

"Rei! You're alive! I want to tell you something... I..."

"love you?" Rei completed.

Momo smiled and had tears of happiness run down her face.

Rei sat up. "Everything looks so small..." Rei muttered to himself.

"You have to manually return yourself to normal now. You're free."

"Are those the pieces of the device?"

"Yes, they are."

Rei returned himself to his normal shape and size. Momo wrapped her arms around Rei. He did the same and pulled her close.

"I've always felt this way.." Momo started.

"I also did, but I never could tell you."

"I was afraid that you wouldn't love me back..."

Rei bent his knees slightly and lowered himself to Momo's face. They moved ther faces towards each other and touched their lips in a kiss. It seemed to last forever, and they were in each other's hearts for eternity after that moment.

"We should help Ryu and Nina now," Momo noted.

"We should, but let's keep this quiet, I want to surprise them after we leave," Rei said with a smile.

Rei and Momo walked over to Ryu and Nina. Momo pulled out some smelling salts from one of her pockets. "My father always carried these with him..." Momo said.

"I know," Rei said.

Nina woke up, and gasped. "Rei!" She yelled.

"It's okay, we destroyed the device," Momo explained.

"Is Ryu okay?" Nina asked.

"Don't worry, he'll be okay," Rei assured Nina.

Ryu opened his eyes. "I'm tired," he said as he looked at everyone, "I want to rest for tonight."

"We'll do that," said Nina.

That night, Momo took all the papers in the lab and hid them in her blue overcoat. Rei destoyed the computer after loading all the files to a small disk as Momo requested.

"Why do you want these?" Rei asked.

"My father's legacy is on there, I want to keep it forever," she explained.

Rei sighed and went to rest. They were going to return to the real world the next day.

To Be Continued

The next episode of Rei no Kigen To...

The origin of Rei has been found, all that is left is to pick up the pieces and begin a new life, but they have to reveal their feelings to the world to truely be together.

Chapter 7: Rei to Momo no Jihaku!

Rei and Momo's Confession!


	7. Kokoro... Nani?

[Author's Note: Welcome Back

[Author's Note: Welcome Back! Today's episode has a new name. Please disgregard the title and translation in the last chapter. This episode's translation: "Heart... What is it?" Enjoy!]

Chapter 7: Kokoro... Nani?

Ryu, Nina, Rei, and Momo woke up in the laboratory under Caer Xhan. Was it morning? It was hard to tell.. No daylight reached down into the depths of the metal maze. It was cold, heartless, and devoid of life.

"Are all of you ready to go?" Rei asked impatiently.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about breakfast. There is nothing for us to use as heat..." Nina noted.

"So, let's go then," Momo concluded, she pushed her spectacles up onto her nose.

Everyone except Rei started towards the door. "Rei, what's wrong?" Ryu asked.

"Could you guys leave and shut the door, it will only take a second. I have some unfinished busness to take care of," Rei explained.

Ryu, Momo, and Nina walked out into the lit hallways and shut the door. Suddenly they heard strange sounds. Metal was being bent and scratched. They could hear a large amount of glass being broken in one instant. "He must have smashed his fist through the monitor screen, but a normal person shouldn't be able to do that.." Momo wondered, "Never mind, I get it." Suddenly a large explosion sounded through the shut metal door. A few seconds of silence...

Rei opened the door and some smoke seeped out the door, Rei walked out of the room and shut the door. He clapped his clawed hands together, "Okay, let's go then." No one said a thing.

"I guess, by the sounds I heard, Rei transformed and destroyed the laboratory. No normal sized humanoid can smash that screen, no matter how strong. That led me to believe he changed shape to accomodate... He probably doesn't want anyone to be able to create another device like that again.. Thank goodness I still have the papers with me, my father's legacy will remain forever..." Momo thought to herself.

"Oh, Momo. Here's that disk you wanted. I hope I did it right," Rei said as he handed the small disk to Momo. They continued to walk down the hallways.

"As long as you followed my directions, it should have worked," Momo explained as she pocketed the disk.

"Then it's fine."

Everyone continued to walk down the hallways, they reached an upward slope and Nina's thoughts came out of her mouth.

"No fight at all?" Nina asked.

No one stopped walking, they reached the top of the sloped hallway.

"We're concentrating on finding our way out. There's no time to fight or argue..." Momo trailed off.

"That way," Rei pointed to the left passageway.

Everyone continued to walk down the hallways in an awkward silence. Hours passed in the labyrinth, until the silence was broken by Ryu.

"Rei... Why did you destroy the laboratroy?" He asked.

They turned right at an intersection and walked up another sloped path.

"I felt like taking a bit of anger, better a machine than a person. Is that a good explination?"

Ryu sighed and they made a left turn at the next intersection of hallways.

"My feet are getting tired, are we almost out of here yet?" Nina complained.

"You didn't feel tired when he came down the first time," Momo noted.

"Well, we were going DOWN-hill then. This time we are going UP!"

"Once a princess, always a princess..." Rei mocked Nina.

"Shut up, Rei!" Nina shouted.

Ryu sighed again and kept score on his fingers, "Let's see the score is Nina: 0 and Rei has..." He rolled his eyes to the upper-left side of his head as he remembered what happened recently, "4."

"Oh, great! Everyone is against me," Nina said angerly.

Ryu put his hand on her shoulder and whispered, "Don't worry, I'm just kidding."

Nina smiled and gave out her usual giggle. They continued to walk down the hallways in higher spirits. The metal didn't seem so cold and the lights didn't seem so dim.

Momo decided to make conversation by discussing a new invention she was thinking about.

"I thought of a neat invention when I was inside the laboratory, that screen gave me an idea..." Momo started.

Nina said, "Don't keep me in suspence, what is it?"

"Well, imagine if one could project a play or information across the world."

"How would that work? How would the information be displayed?" Ryu asked.

"On a thing like the screen we saw in the lab," Momo explained.

"That's perposterous!" Nina exclaimed.

"It might not be impossible, I remember that at the lab where I was created, they could send information from room to room through some cables. The information was always displayed on a screen. But the rest is a total blank," Rei explained.

"So what use could this be?" Nina asked.

"Well, plays, music, concerts, and even news could be displayed on a screen," said Momo.

"That's impossible!" Exclaimed Nina.

"Don't worry, I'm sure our Momo could do it," Rei said.

"I still think it is strange that you two aren't fighting..." Ryu started.

They finally reached the door to the outside world. Ryu pushed it open, it was dusk outside. "At least we won't have to adjust to the light," Momo noted.

"Why don't we set up camp outside the town, it's going to be dark soon," Rei said.

Everyone agreed and they set up camp without a problem.

"I'll make supper!" Nina exclaimed.

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

Momo walked to the food chest and picked up some fish, "Well, this is all we have at the moment. We might as well make the best of it."

"Momo, you didn't make a joke about Rei. Are you feeling okay?" Nina asked.

"Huh, what?" Momo asked as she picked up the metal pan from the chest and placed it over the fire.

"You two have been acting strange lately, did you finally admit to loving each other?" Nina asked.

"WHAT?! How did you know?" Rei and Momo exclaimed simultaniously.

"Anyone with eyes could see it, at least you finally admit it," Ryu noted.

"Okay, the cat's out of the bag. No pun intended, Rei," Momo said.

"Now it's no longer a secret, that's a releif," Rei said. Rei got up and grabbed some more fish and handed them to Momo.

"Well, if we're going to be together... I have some conditions," Momo said with a smile.

"What conditions?" Rei asked.

"Well, when we get married... I want to be wed in Wyndia."

"And?"

"I'M choosing your clothing the rags you're wearing are too small, and you're getting a job!"

"That's understandable, I have some too."

"Go ahead."

"First, when we have kids, you'll instruct them."

"That's easy!"

"And I want to instruct them on how to survive in the world."

"Okay.."

"And when I teach, you'll have to take over my job for that day."

"There's one more, isn't there?"

"Yes there is. I don't want you to be with anyone but me."

"Don't worry, I won't."

Ryu and Nina watched them the entire time. "Hey, Ryu... Why haven't we talked about what we're going to do in the fututre?!" Nina shouted.

"I don't know.. I never really thought about it."

"RYU!"

Ryu got up and started to run away from the angry Nina. "You can't get away from me, Ryu! I know how to cast Slow!"

"Maybe she'll trip and fall, for Ryu's sake that is," Rei said.

"I'll drag you into the wedding chapel even if I have to carry your unconcious body!" She shouted at Ryu as the chase re-entered the camp.

Ryu ran right behind Rei, but Nina tripped over his tail. She landed into the sand face-first, just like before.

"Don't say a word, Rei!" Nina shouted.

"Nina, you have sand up your nose," Momo noted.

"Shut up, you are just like Rei!" Nina shouted as Ryu helped her back on her feet.

"Thanks, Nina," Momo said with a smile.

After much travelling they arrived in Junk Town. Momo got some materials for her new invention, Ryu and Nina reconciliated, and Rei set everyone up at the inn. The next day, they set out on a ship back to the main continent. Eventually everyone reached Windia and then...

To Be Continued...

The next episode of Rei no Kigen To...

It has been about 12 years since the death of Myria. Everyone is settled down, and life has continued. How have things come together?

Chapter 8: Mata Futsuu no Seekatsu!

Ordinary Life Again!


	8. Mata Futsuu no Seekatsu!

[Author's Note: Welcome back to the Rei no Kigen To

[Author's Note: Welcome back to the Rei no Kigen To... series. There is only maybe one or two more chapters left after this... Today's episode translation: Ordinary Life Again!]

Chapter 8: Mata Futsuu no Seekatsu!

12 Years Have Passed.

Outside of the city Wyndia, there was a large house of two stories. To the back, there was the woods and nearby there was a small river that slowed down to a brook. The house itself was curiously modern, probably because of its inhabitants.

In one of the rooms on the second story, there were two beds. One was empty and re-made perfectly. The other still had a young boy in it. On the dresser there was an odd clockwork device that was attached to a bell. The gears turned and the rotation finished which shook the bell. It chimed. The occupant turned towards the ringing machine and shut it off.

"Tora! You ought to get up, or Mom and Dad will get angry!" A voice sounded through the door.

"Thanks, sis. I'll get up then," Said Tora.

The occupant slid out of his bed. He streched his arms and streightened his tail. He felt his slightly pointed ears. He looked like his father, only much younger.

The owner of the reminding voice opened the door and walked in. She had red hair, and very odd-shaped ears. The girl looked like her mother. She was the exact same age as the boy, "Remember, Mom's teaching us today. So wear your uniform," She reminded Tora.

"Don't worry, Janice, I remembered," Tora said as he collected his clothing.

"We're only ten years old, this is too much stress for us."

"I don't really mind it much, at least we get to use our Mom's invention when we have free time," Tora reminded his twin sibling.

Meanwhile down in the kitchen, the sound of water coming out of a faucet could be heard in the background. A woman was preparing a normal breakfast for her family, a man was reading some papers and drinking some morning tea. "I wonder if those kids of ours are up yet?" The man wondered as he lifted the glass to his mouth.

"Don't worry, I've taught them to be on time and ready. Unlike their father.." She said as the quiet clatter of dishes sounded in the room.

"Dear, I'm always ready."

"Rei, you don't have to work. We have plenty of money from that invention I made," said the wife as she placed the food on the table, "Tora! Janice! It's time to eat breakast!" She yelled to the upstairs floor.

"Yeah, I know the 'television.' But remember you conditions?" Rei said to his wife.

"I remember... You should get to the store soon," Momo said to her husband.

"Well, since you chose my new clothes, I might as well use them. But I want to see Janice and Tora before I go," Rei said as he straightened his collar. His clothes were much different from before. He was wearing a white collared shirt with a green sweater on top. He had a black necktie with a long light gray coat. The clothes themselves were large and tailored to fit is body shape. They were expanded so they wouldn't be tight.

The two children walked down the stairs in clothing similar to their father's. "Well, then, I have to go to work. See you later, Janice, Tora." Rei walked over the Momo, gave her a kiss, "I'll see you all later."

"Have a good day!" Momo said.

"See you later, Father!" Tora and Janice said in unison.

Rei left the house and quietly shut the door behind him.

"Hurry and eat your breakfast, today we are going to watch the state of the continent address from the king on the television," Momo instructed her children.

"How did people hear the king across the continent before you created the television, mother?" Tora asked.

"People would gather into Wyndia, and for those far away, they would have to hear it later."

"Will it be busy in Wyndia?" Janice asked.

"Yes, people still like to go to Wyndia to see it, so your father will be pretty busy."

"Will Uncle Ryu and Aunt Nina have to make a speech?" Janice wondered.

"I don't think so, Sis. They are only the prince and princess, they aren't the king or queen yet. So they probably won't have to talk, right?" Tora explained as he ate his toasted bread.

"I see what you mean. I he right, mom?" Janice asked as she did the same.

"Yes, that's correct. Actually, they might visit us today," Momo explained.

One of the lights in the ceiling blacked out. "Oh, no the chrysm bulb went out," Tora said.

"We'll have to replace it later. Anyway, we're out of chrysm. I'll have to send you two to Wyndia to get some more," Momo said.

"We're done," Tora and Janice said at the same time as they got out of their chairs at the same time.

"Then let's turn on the Television, he'll make the announcement soon. Today, we'll take a break from our studies."

They walked over to the padded furniture in front of a large black box with a large screen on it. There was also a wire that stuck out from the top with a tiny copper ball on the top. Momo moved over to the television and placed a cube of chrysm into a cut-out shape that was the same size as the cube. It was sort of an 'On-Switch.'

"Why does father work, when we have money because of your inventions?" Janice asked.

"Well, it lets him live out his dream to be in Wyndia, and it was part of an agreement we made when we came together," Momo explained.

"Is this the same agreement that has you choose his clothes and has us being home-schooled?" Tora asked.

"The very same, but please be quiet. I think the speech is going to be made soon," Momo said to her children.

In Wyndia...

There was a store that was newer than most others around it. The hanging sign swung on it's hinges as the breezes moved from time to time. The letters were engraved on a square piece of wood: "General Store: Teepo." Rei had built, designed, and ran the place for 11 years. Half a year since he and Momo officially came together.

The store sold everything and anything. It was a pharmacy, a food market, there was few weapons, few armor, and even some of Momo's inventions were inside. In fact, it was the only store that officially carried Momo's inventions. The store was pretty basic, there was a counter in front and most of the invention merchandice was held in the back. There were display versions of Momo's creations, but they were scratched by one of Rei's claws to decrease its origional value. Being a former theif, he knew how to stop them. Otherwise the walls were stocked with the products.

Obove the door there was a bell to tell Rei when someone came in or out of the store.

"Doesn't that just beat all, it's been very busy today!" Rei muttered to himself as he looked at one of the shelves away from the door.

The bell rang, "Oh, another customer..." Rei said to himself.

"Hey, Rei!" Said a familiar voice behind him.

"Oh, how are you today?" Rei said.

"We're fine, and how is everyone?" Said another voice.

"Since when do the prince and princess leave during the state of the continent address?" Rei asked.

"We've heard it all, my father had to practice it," Nina said. Ryu sighed and nodded with agreement.

"I would've though that you'd get married before Momo and I did," Rei said with a laugh.

"No one could have gotten married as fast as you two did," Ryu said.

"At least my bride didn't trip and knock over all the flowers," Rei said trying to annoy Nina.

"Shut up, Rei! You're so IRRITATING! I'm not THAT clumbsy!" Nina shouted.

Ryu noted outloud the current scores, "Let's see... Nina: 1 and Rei: 21,953."

"When did that 1 come in?" Rei asked.

"It's a pity point, I gave it to her when we reached the 20,000 mark," Ryu said.

"Well, anyway, we're going to go visit your wife and your children soon," Nina said.

"How have Momo, Janice, and Tora been doing?" Ryu asked.

"It's been wonderful, they are great children. According to Momo, their both doing great in their studies," Rei said.

"I was surprised when they ended up being twins. Not only that, they are male and female, one looks like Momo and the other is like you. How did that happen?" Nina asked.

"Momo thinks that my body and abilities is only carried on the Y chromosome. But I'm not quite sure, I think it was just a coincidence," Rei said.

"Y chormosome?" Ryu asked.

"Don't ask, it's very complicated," Rei said.

"Well, we'll be on our way soon, but we need some things," Nina said.

"What is it?" Rei asked.

"We need some calcium tablets, Father is not getting enough at his age, three chrysm cubes, and we'd also like a picture of your family," Nina said.

"I'll check the shelves, and Momo has our pictures available," Rei started to look through all the Vitamins and other pharmasuticals.

"Has your son.. well... transformed?" Ryu asked.

"No, thank goodness. I haven't told him how to, nor does he know that I can. I just hope someone doesn't put him into a situation where he'll have to do it. That is how it happened to me. It can be automatic at times."

"I'm glad, who knows what he could do," Nina said.

"Actually, he has controll over his actions, he doesn't have that device. Remember?" Ryu reminded Nina.

Rei gathered all of the items and put them into a small paper bag with the store logo on it. "This is on the house," Rei said with a smile.

"Thanks, Rei," Ryu said.

"Well, we're off! We'll see you later!" Nina said as the bell rang when they opened the door.

Outside the shop Ryu and Momo whispered to each other. "We'll give the money to Momo, Rei won't accept it," Nina whispered to Ryu.

"Uncle Nina, Uncle Ryu! Over here!" Shouted the voice of Tora.

"Oh, Tora, Janice, what are you doing here?" Nina said as she hugged her "niece" and "nephew."

"We're here to get some chrysm blocks, we are out of them," Janice explained.

"Don't you have classes today?" Ryu said.

"Momo decided to cancell it, since the state of the continent speech and everything," Tora explained.

"We'll wait for you after you get out of the store, we will go with you back to your house," Ryu said.

"Okay! Wait here!" Tora and Janice said in unison.

Ryu and Nina watched as the twins ran to the store and opened the door. Janice accidentally slamed the door on Tora's tail. "Ow! Janice!" Tora yelled.

"Are you okay?" Janice asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Be careful next time, okay?"

"I will."

A few moments later, they ran out of the store with a large brown bag, and a small white bag.

"What's the white bag for?" Ryu asked.

"Father gave us candies!" Tora explained.

"That seems like him," said Nina.

The four walked out of the crouded streets and outside the city.

Nina thought about the situation. "It's like before, Me, Ryu, Rei, and Momo. Bur Tora is Rei, and Janice is Momo. At least Tora is more polite. But it's like before, how ironic."

To be Continued...

Next episode: Chapter 9: Atarashii Kurashi

Tanslation: New Life


	9. Atarashii Kurashi

[Author's Note: Welcome back again to

[Author's Note: Welcome back again to... You know the drill. Well, this series is going to be a little bit longer than I expected. This is because a few new things have come up that this story can explore! Yatta! Well todays episode's translation: New Life. I hope you are all enjoying this. (It might be a few days before the next chapters will be up. I'm working on my book.) Enjoy the 2nd section of the series Rei no Kigen To...]

Chapter 9: Atarashii Kurashi

Ryu, Nina, and the two young children: Tora and Janice, walked towards Momo and Rei's house. The sun was shining and the surroundings were a lush green color.

"So, what has your mother been teaching you two?" Ryu asked as they walked.

"Let's see, basic mechanics, biology, physics, the new field of electronics, Janice what else?" Tora asked.

"Um," Janice counted her fingers to keep track, "Oh! That new subject, called 'Genetics.'"

"Genetics... Rei mentioned that sometime.." Ryu noted.

"What is it?" Nina asked.

"Well, it relates to how characteristics of organisms are passed on to their offspring," Janice said.

"That's right, and all living things have chromosomes. Males have XY and females have XX. So males sometimes are the only ones who get traits in their bloodline. A mother gives an X, no matter what, to the offspring. The father can give either an X or a Y. If the father gives a Y, the offspring is male. It is pretty random and," Tora explained.

"Tora, don't confuse them!" Janice said.

"Thanks, Janice," Ryu said as he scratched the side of his head.

"Okay, I understand," Nina said. "So Tora got his characteristics from the Y chromosome!" Nina thought to herself, "But.."

"Aunt Nina, what's wrong?" Janice asked.

"Oh, nothing... I was just thinking of something," Nina said.

"We should be getting close to the house now, right?" Ryu asked.

"Supposedly... But there is nothing to worry about, much," Tora said.

"Much?" Nina asked.

"Well, there has been a large monster around here lately, father showed us when he was insturucting us. There was a large patch of trees that were broken down.." Janice explained.

"You're not worried?" Nina asked.

"Not really, Mother and Father will be able to protect us. They're expert at fighting," Tora said.

"Haven't your mother and father taught you how to fight?" Ryu asked.

"They have, but we're not THAT experienced. That is a huge monster, we're not ready for anything like that," Janice said.

"Don't worry, your mom and dad will protect you," Ryu said.

"And you two should be just fine, you are the children of Rei and Momo," Nina assured them.

They continued to walk to their friends' house.

Meanwhile in Wyndia Rei was tending his shop.

Rei adjusted his tie as he checked around his shop in a quiet dignity. His life was finally in order, he only had few troubles in his life. "It has been a busy day... I wonder how everyone is doing? Especially with that new monster on the lose," Rei said to himself.

Suddenly a messenger from the palace arrived at the store.

"Everyone here! Um... Okay then! Rei, I have been sent to tell people that the monster has been sighted around the woods, anyone who doesn't live in Wydia should leave right now, or stay here for the night. The gates will be locked in an hour."

"I guess I'll close early then... Damnit... it's only 2 o'clock..." Rei muttered as he locked the back door.

"You don't have to leave..." Said the messenger.

"I know, Ron. But I can't leave everyone there unprotected, and Ryu and Nina are still there, I have to be with them at least. Besides someone has to give them the message. They'll stay at our house, then. Tell the King, please. I'm closing shop for today," Rei said as he shut down the shop.

"Good luck, Rei," said Ron, the messenger.

Rei grabbed a bag of various foods and started to walk out of the city.

Back at the house, Momo waited outside as the four familiar people appeared through the widely-spaced trees.

"You're here! It's nice to see you," Momo said as she greeted her guests when she led them into the house.

Ryu, Nina, and Momo sat down at the kitchen table. "Tora, Janice, you two should go upstairs and work on your project," Momo instructed her children.

"Father gave us candies. Mother, would you take care of them until after dinner?" Janice asked as she handed the bag to her mother.

"Sure, they'll make a nice desert," Momo said.

Tora and Janice ran up the stairs into their room.

"So, how are things at the palace?" Momo asked.

"Fine, it's kind of boring, though.." Ryu said.

"I guess you can't always be entertained," Momo said with a small laugh.

"We actually spend time in your husband's shop," Nina said.

"So THAT'S why your scores have changed..." Momo said.

"Yeah, Rei's score has gotten past the 20,000 mark," Ryu said.

"Oh, shut up!" Nina said.

Meanwhile in their room, Tora and Janice were hard at work on their project. They were building two small pieces of electronics, similar to modern-day laptops. They were almost completely assembled, the motherboards were missing the essential jumpers and circuits.

"What do we do next?" Janice asked.

"I think we need to get the sautering iron and some sauter to attach the jumpers to the circuitboard," Tora responded.

"Do you have it with you?"

"No, I'll get it from mother's tool cabinet," Tora said as he opened the door to the hallay, "Why don't you put in the circuits and jumpers in the slots so we don't have to later."

"Okay."

Tora walked down the hallway on the second floor of the house and started to go down the stairs. While walking down the wooden steps he could hear the conversation below.

"It is amazing that Rei built this place himself," the voice of Nina said.

"And that it was two stories high. How did he make it so fast?" Ryu said.

"It was very easy for him to move and lift the wood when he transformed," Tora could hear his mother say. He stopped in his tracks and listened for more. He walked down to the edge of the stairs as so not to be seen by the people downstairs.

"You shouldn't say anything about Rei's trasformation in this house, what if Tora finds out, or even Janice?" Said Nina trying to hush the conversation.

"I realize that it would be traumatazing, but maybe Tora won't be able to transform," Momo explained.

"I just hope that if it does happen, Tora will understand," Ryu said.

"Well, we can't all be as good about power as you, Ryu," Nina said.

Tora heard everything, "I knew that Ryu transformed into a dragon, but I didn't know father could. Can I? ...I'll wait a minute, then I'll go get the tools. They don't want me to know, so I will make them think I don't. It's the only way, otherwise, I might upset them," Tora thought to himself. About a minute later, Tora walked off the stairwell and to the tool chest.

"Tora, what are you looking for?" Momo asked.

"I... I... I'm, um... looking for the sautering iron and... the sauter."

"Are you on the circuit boards already?!" Momo exclaimed.

"Y, yes. We are, I just need the sauter kit..." Tora stuttered as his tail whipped behind him nervously.

"I'll get them.." Momo said as she made her way to the cabinet near the television. "Do you know how to use them?"

"We'll be... fine."

"Are you okay, Tora? You don't seem normal today," Nina asked.

"I'm fine, just a little tired."

"Don't push yourself," Ryu added.

"I won't."

"Here, be careful," Momo advised as she handed the tools to Tora.

Tora dashed upstairs and into the room. "I shouldn't tell Janice, it might scare her," Tora thought to himself.

"Tora, what took you so long?" Janice asked in an irritated tone.

Tora set up the tools and responded, "Mother had some trouble finding the tools..."

Janice and Tora continued to work on their projects, crituiqing each others circuitry.

"Your periferal slots are not going to be as efficient as mine, the connections aren't going across them as much," Janice said.

"Well, I didn't want to sacrifice processing power for periferals, I want to make a direct connection from the CPU to the RAM and then the Processor. It's the most efficient way," Tora explained.

"I wanted to be able to attach tools to it with greater speed."

"So they're really will be customized computers, then."

After finishing putting together the circuitboards, they attached them to the motherboards.

"We should be able to use them by tomorrow!" Janice exclaimed with delight.

"Why don't we install them into the computer cases now?"

"I'll do it. You should go put the tools away."

"Okay, be careful with them," Tora said as he gathered the tools.

"I will."

Tora walked down the starcase and placed them back into the tool cabinet. Momo, Ryu, and Nina were still talking to each other. It was starting to become dark. Suddenly, Rei opened the door and entered the house.

"Rei! You're home early!" Momo exclaimed when she saw her husband enter.

"The large monster was sighted, and I had to come home, or I would be stuck in Wyndia for the night. Oh, Nina, Ryu, you're going to have to stay with us tonight. All the roads are closed now and they won't let anyone into Wyndia. We have the guest room, and you're staying for dinner anyways," Rei explained.

"Speaking of dinner, why don't you and your sister go out to the well and get some water for it before it is too dark outside," Momo said to Tora.

"I, I will."

Tora ran upstairs to get his sister. The computers were put together and all the pieces were in place. Each "laptop" was on the seperate beds, both corresponding to their owners.

"Janice, Mother wants us to get water before it is too dark outside. And great job on the computers!" Tora said with his thoughts coming out of his mouth.

"Oh, right." Janice got up off her bed.

"Father is home early tonight, the monster was sighted. So Nina and Ryu are staying with us tonight," Tora said as they walked out of the room.

"Why don't you ever say 'mom' or 'dad?'" Janice asked.

"I don't know, it just doesn't seem right.."

"You take after Mom, don't you?"

"Personality, but I have Father's traits."

"Well, I take after Mom too, but I do have some of Dad's personality traits. I wonder if genetics does that..."

They walked down the stairs and towards the back door. They pushed the door open and walked out into the partly-dark outside. They shut the door behind them, and walked over to the well. Janice dropped the bucket into the well and they started to pull the rope to bring the bucket back up. The darkened and thick forest surrounded them, suddenly, they heard a rustle in the forest.

To Be Continued...

Next Episode

Chapter 10: Tora no Tora-Jin no Henshin!

Tora's Tiger-Human Transformation!


	10. Tora no Tora-Jin no Henshin!

[Author's Note: Sorry it has been so long since the last chapter

[Author's Note: Sorry it has been so long since the last chapter. At the time of this writing, there has been a lot going on. First I am involved in an online RPG, next my parents are going through pre-emptynest syndrome because of my brother leaving for college, then taking a college class to finish a requirement for my sophmore year at high school (which is coming up this fall of 01,) and finally I'm working on writing my book "Pure Hearts" (working title.) So it might be a while before I make the final chapter. Okay welcome back to Rei no Kigen To.. On the last episode, Tora and Janice are outside when they hear a rustle in the bushes. This chapter's translation: Tora's Tiger-Human Tansformation!]

Chapter 10: Tora no Tora-Jin no Henshin!

The rustle in the bushes became louder, and the two children could hear branches breaking. Suddenly it stopped, there was silence as the sun set in the crimson sky. It became dark. Only Tora and Janice's breathing could be heard.

"It might be the monster," Tora whispered to Janice.

"What should we do?" Janice asked in a quiet voice.

"We can't move, it will see us if we do."

"What if we yell and call everyone?"

"Don't be stupid, you're smarter than that!"

"So, what do we do?"

"Wait for it to make its first move, maybe everyone will come outside if we don't come back inside for a while."

"That is a pretty iffy plan, Tora!"

"Well, YOU come up with an idea!" Tora said while trying to stay in a whisper.

Janice didn't say anything. The eerie silence continued, Tora and Janice continued to stare into the darkness. Waiting, waiting, waiting. It was a sick game to the demon's mind. The rustling continued again. Then the moster broke out of the forest. The monster was taller than the forest trees and barely fit into the corridores made by the trees and vines. It resembled an unusually large bugbear.

The demon made the first move. "Janice!" Tora yelled as the monster hit Janice. The force of the impact sent Janice flying through the air and to the ground. Tora ran towards the monster, hoping that its size would make it slower. Tora used his claws to scratch the demon. The demon started to bleed in long jagged streaks where Tora used his nails. This didn't help the situation as much as Tora had hoped. The monster became angry and attacked the nearest target, namely Janice. Janice had just gotten back up from the first blow when she was hit again, this time the force exerted sent her into the stone wall of her own home. The wind was knocked out of Janice. The demon then turned its rage at Tora. He was also sent flying into the wall. Suddenly he felt a trigger inside him go off. All of his energy started to pool into one concentrated action, the energy in his body started to make a large wind current around him. Tora started to yell as if he was in pain.

"Tora! What are you doing?!" Janice shouted when she regained her breathing.

Tora didn't asnwer, little sparks that resembled embers started to come out of the ground around him. This was very similar to what happened to Rei when he cast spells, or transformed. The pitch and tone of Tora's screams seemed angry and painful at the same time. The transformation commenced, Janice could only watch in horror as her brother changed into a demon like the monster that attacked her.

Tora completed the transformation, he looked around from the larger perspective that he now had. Tora extened his claws and attacked to monster again. The monster drew back, and started to bleed from new wounds.

"Janice, get back into the house!" The transformed Tora shouted in a deeper voice than normal. But she wouldn't move, she was paralysed with fear.

"Janice!" He yelled. But she still wouldn't move.

Tora ran towards the monster again, but he didn't use his claws this time. Instead, he transferred his velocity into the demon. This sent it back into the woods. "Janice! Now is your change! Get inside!" Tora yelled. Janice screamed, and ran towards the door.

"It can't be my brother!" Janice thought to herself as she ran inside.

"Mom! Dad! The monster is outside! Tora's out there! He changed into a demon!"

"SHIT!" Rei yelled as he got up from the table where everyone was sitting.

"Nina, you and I will stay in the house!" Momo yelled.

"Ryu, come with me. We'll fight the monster. Since we both transform, it will be easier for Tora to understand. Let's go!" Rei said as they rushed out the door.

Momo ran over to Janice and put her arms around her, she started to cry.

"Janice, I'm sorry! I wanted to tell you! But I couldn't! I'm so sorry!" Momo said as she continued to cry. Janice didn't say anything. She just stared off out the window where Rei and Ryu were. "Can you ever forgive me?" Momo asked.

Janice still didn't say a word.

Rei and Ryu ran outside. "Where is the monster?!" Rei yelled to Tora.

"I pushed him back into the woods! It is huge, you better transform as well!" Tora yelled back.

"H, How did you know?!"

"It doesn't matter now! Just hurry!"

Rei focused his energy and changed his shape like before. His transformed self was larger than Tora, due to the age and size of the origional selves. Ryu felt inside himself for the Infinity and Failure genes and changed into the Kaiser dragon.

"Wait! Ryu, you can't use a breath attack! You will burn down the forest if you do!" Rei shouted.

The moster re-appeared when it pounced on Tora, slashing his chest. Tora stabbed the demon in the throat with his claws. The demon pulled back off Tora and slashed blindly at Ryu and it cut him across the face. Rei took this opportunity to clench his hands together and bring down the fist on the head of the opponent. Tora made the final blow, he sratched the demon across the neck. Doing so, he severed the carotid (The carotid is the artery that feeds into the brain, if one cuts this blood vessel it is lethal.) The monster fell to the ground and the function in the brain ceased and the heart stopped. The blood from the severed veins became red from being oxidised. Ryu changed back and applied a piece of cloth on his face to wipe the blood from his injury off his face. The wound healed itself when he changed back. Rei instructed Tora on how to return to the normal form.

Janice finally replied to her mother, "Mom... I.. I, I.... forgive you." Momo embraced her daughter. Ryu came in and Nina ran towards him to ask about Tora and Rei who were still outside.

Tora walked over to the well and sat on the edge. Rei stood infront of him, anly a few feet away. Tora's tail moved back and forth as he stared at the ground. Rei waited for his son to talk first.

"Father, are we demons?" Tora asked.

"Is that what you believe?" Rei asked.

"I... don't know, I don't know. That is all I can say."

"If you don't ask, I can't answer."

"What are we?"

"We are what you want us to be."

"I don't want to be a demon or monster!"

"You are not telling me what you are."

"I've always felt different from everyone else... I've never been able to fit in anywhere, there is no one else like us anywhere in the world. I've wondered why I have this monsterous body, but... it can't be because we are demons. "

"Why do you think we are not demons?"

"We can think for ourselves! We can act for ourselves! We have a controllable mind. So, what are we?"

"Father and son."

Tora looked at his father. He knew that Rei was trying to hide the truth from him. Tora got off the well and walked over to the pully and pulled up the water. He didn't say a word.

"You know that you have to understand.."

Tora didn't say anything, he just continued to use the pully.

"... that you cannot abuse your power. You cannot just transform when you want to."

Tora continued to pull up the water.

"There has to be reason. If you abuse your power, people will believe that you ARE a demon. People will not understand."

Tora grabbed to bucket of water and poured it into a large glass container. He didn't look at his father at any time.

"Tora..."

"... I understand," Tora replied.

Tora carried the water inside and Rei sat down on the well. He slammed his fist on the side of the stone well. "Damnit! I hope that I would have never needed to do this. I wish that he could live a normal life. But he will never be able to. He'll go through the same thing when he has children," Rei thought to himself.

"I guess we will have to do something with the carcass tomorrow, doesn't that just beat all," he said to the air. He walked inside. He saw his wife, and his children using their home-made computers. Rei noticed the familiar papers. "I can't beleive she has kept them for all this time," Rei thought to himself. Ryu and Nina were being very good guests and were trying to prepare the evening meal. Momo was showing the information on the diskette.

"This," Momo explained, "is my father's legacy. It was his greatest work. But he died for it."

The night continued on and they ate the late meal made by Ryu and Nina. Tora and Janice understood what happened, and they continued to act the same around each other. Janice actually became closer to Tora, and Tora decided to mainly use his ability to protect her. When daybreak came, they cleared away the corpse of the demon. Ryu and Nina left and returned to Wyndia to report everything.

It was ironic, that evening. Momo showed her father's greatest work when he was alive, and they were going to visit his grave that very same day.

To be Continued...

On the final episode of Rei no Kigen To...

Chapter 11: Watashi no Otousan no Izou...

My Father's Legacy...


	11. Watashi no Otousan no Izou...

[Author's Note: Welcome to the final episode/chapter of Rei no Kigen To

[Author's Note: Welcome to the final episode/chapter of Rei no Kigen To... It has been a great pleasure to write this story, thank you for the response. I believe that if the writer of a fanfiction story has done a good job and stayed true to the origional story, the reader will believe that it actually happened in the origional story. I sincerely hope that you will believe that this is what happened after the game. There will be a large gap between this and my next fanfic, for I am writing a book called "Pure Hearts." This will have to take my first priority. There will be a final note at the end of the story. Thank you. The translation of the Final Episode: My Father's Legacy...]

Chapter 11: Watashi no Otousan no Izou...

Everyone got up early that day, yet it started off as a normal one. Maybe certain details were different than usual. Tora got up earlier than Janice, he walked down the stairs before getting dressed to see if his mother or father were up yet. They were, of course. Momo would never let Rei sleep while she was up. Tora walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. Today seemed unusual, no one had gotten dressed that morning, Tora looked over at his father and mother who were still dressed in their sleeping clothes. It was an odd day a few days before, he learned about everything, battled a huge demon, and learned that he could transform into a large beast. Momo was making breakfast and fussing over every detail. Rei was setting down the plates and silverwear on the wooden table.

"You didn't get dressed today," Rei said to his son in a casual manner.

"Neither did you, and I didn't want to ruin the clothing before we got to granfather's grave," Tora responded to the rhetorical question. He remembered that they were going to see his mother's father's grave. The family had done this every year that he could remember.

"Tora, I need to check your teeth," Momo said in a very sudden realization. Before Tora could ask Momo opened his mouth and observed his teeth.

"Whah ah you ouing, other?" Tora said while his mother held his mouth open, which kept him from articulating any form of speech.

"Well, your teeth are sharp, just like your father's. Especially your inscisors."

"It's no big deal, they have been like that since I was seven years old. Why did you check them?"

"No reason, I just wanted to make sure..."

Tora and Rei looked at Momo. "I guess she is nervous," Rei thought to himself.

"Tora, you should go wake up your sister," Rei said. Obviously trying to get Tora out of the room, before Momo could find anything else she could fuss over. Tora noticed this and moved upstairs as quickly as he could.

"Rei, why did you do that? I wanted to check his tail," Momo said in an irritated tone.

"Momo, you shouldn't worry. They do not think anything less of your father," Rei said.

"I know, but now they have to be burdened by his legacy, his body of work."

"I can't beleive you have kept the disk and all those papers after all this time."

"They are the only reccords left of his greatest accomplishments, I want to save them. Those are what he would be proud of."

Rei sighed.

Meanwhile, Tora was having trouble tyring to wake his sister.

"Sis, it is time to get up," Tora said.

Janice didn't say anything, she was fast asleep.

"It is time to get up!" Tora said, this time he shook her.

Janice grumbled and turned over, facing upward now. She still wouldn't get up.

"Janice!"

Janice replied sleepily, "I don't want to get up..."

Tora was getting angry. He decided to use drastic measures to get her up. He knew his parents would punish him greatly for doing this, but it was the only way. Tora transformed.

He bent over the bed, and looked at her face. Tora was standing over her. He said, "Hey, Janice. There is a spider on your face."

She opened her eyes immediately, she looked at her brother for a few seconds and she let out a loud scream.

"THAT got you up!"

"TORA! That was horrible! Please change back!"

"I will when you get up."

"Okay! Okay! I'm up!"

"I never knew that being in that form bugged you so much," Tora said as he returned to his normal size and shape.

"Well, it does. You don't look like you."

"But I am still me, I have the same mind, just a different body."

Janice put the covers back on her bed.

"Anyway, it's time for breakfast. We'll change clothes after it. Oh, and be careful. Mother is getting neurotic again. She checked my teeth."

"Not again! Last time she checked my ears, and she didn't realize that we have the same type."

Tora and Janice walked down the stairs. Breakfast was ready and Rei had already started eating. Momo was busying herself with the sink, making sure it was perfectly dry.

"What was that scream from up above?" Rei asked.

"Tora-" Janice started but Tora glared at her. She shut her mouth.

"I scared her, it was the only way to get her up," Tora explained.

Momo sat down on the table after making sure that the water in the glasses wasn't too wet, and that the table wasn't too dry. Everyone began their meal, except Rei, who was already halfway through his breakfast already.

Tora looked around at everyone, they didn't notice. "For such adventerous parents, we live such a contemporary life. I mean, we fought a demon and I changed into a beast a few days ago. And yet we are going on as if nothing even happened," Grey thought to himself. "And now I have a huge responsibility to control myself with this new ability."

Tora finished his meal first, despite Rei's head start. Usually he never ate much, unlike his father. He walked upstairs and into his room. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out his formal clothing. It was black, and with a white lace tied in the front of it. "It's like we are going to a funeral," Tora said to himself as he put it on. He grabbed some odd-looking socks and long, narrow shoes. Since his feet were an odd shape, he had to have custom-made shoes. Namely, his mother had to design them. Tora finished dressing himself by tying the lace around the collar on his jacket.

After he finished, Tora walked back downstairs and into the large living-room.

"Mother," he asked, "may I watch the television before we head out to grandfather's grave?"

"That's fine," Momo said as she cleaned the dishes in the sink.

Rei and Janice walked upstairs to get dressed as well.

Tora put the chrysm cube into the adapter and the device turned on. He turned one of the knobs on the side until he came across the frequency that he desired. It was the news-broadcast at that time in the morning. Tora walked over to the large piece of padded furniture and sat down. Momo then walked upstairs to get changed into her formal clothes. Tora waited in the silence, except for the television which was on a low volume. Tora sat and thought about the new ability and its uses. He couldn't stop thinking about it, it was fascinating to him. The fact that he could change himself into a more powerful form intruiged his senses. He just wanted to experiment with it, but his parents objected to it. He felt that if he would be allowed to transform, he would be able to control it.

Tora thought about it, he looked around. There was almost no sound coming from upstairs. "Should I? No, but maybe... No, I can't," Tora thought to himself. He was lucky that he didn't, Rei walked down the stairs in the suit of similar design to Tora's.

"This isn't functional, a person of my shape shouldn't be wearing a suit like this.." Rei muttered.

Janice walked down the stairs soon after in a black dress and white ruffles around the collar.

"I'm sure glad that it is rainy today, otherwise we would fry in these clothes," Janice noted as she looked out the window. The gray sky covered the horizon and small drops of rain pattered against the window.

"For your father and Tora, it would be the worst," Momo said as she walked down the stairs in a matching outfit to Janice's.

"Yeah, yeah, we know. It's not like we can help it," Rei said as he prepared some things for the trip.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Momo asked.

"I've waited long enough, let's go," Tora said as he got off the couch.

Tora walked over to the television and pulled the chrysm cube out of the hole and the screen became blank. Janice checked her dress and walked towards the door. Everyone walked out of the house and Rei locked the door by only using two of the four locks.

"Dad, you only locked two of them," Janice pointed out.

"Actually, I did this on purpose. If a theif tries to unlock all of them, there will be two that he locks. And it will take a very long time for him to figure out the combination," Rei said.

"You should know," Momo said grinning sheepishly at her husband.

"Yeah, yeah... Let's go."

The family walked towards the city on Wyndia, but this time they continued down the road for another mile. There was an unmarked cemetary through a very small path in the woods. One wouldn't notice it unless he knew about it.

At the end of the pathway, there was a small clearing where no trees grew. But the forest surrounded it in all its splendor. There were a few gravestones. The monuments stood silent and casted their shadows on the light-coloured grass, unchanging. They walked over to the grave near the back and Momo layed a small bouquet of tulips and snap-dragons right next to it.

The family stood in front of it in silence. Rei held a large umbrella over himself, Momo, and Janice. Tora had his own, but it was much smaller.

"What was he like, Mother?" Tora asked.

"He... was a wonderful person. He cared about everyone he came in contact with," Momo said.

"Her father was what I would want you to be like someday," Rei continued.

"You met him?" Jance asked.

"Apparently I did," Rei said. "It's too bad I never remembered him until a few years ago," Rei thought to himself.

"You have actually seen his work before," Momo said to her children.

"I remember, it explains why I..." Tora said but he trailed off. The rain started to fall more heavily.

"It was his greatest work, it was... his legacy. His legacy was..." Momo said but she looked around and Rei and Tora, and then moved her glance to Janice.

"What was it?" Janice asked.

"You'll find out someday," Momo said after she realized something important.

"We should go, the rain is getting too heavy," Rei said.

"I want to stay here for a minute, you can go ahead," Momo said.

Tora handed his umbrella to Momo.

"What will you do?" Momo asked in a concerned voice.

"I'll be fine," he said.

Rei and Janice walked out of the clearing and down the path. Tora waited at the entrance to the cemetary, hiding. He wanted to see what was going on.

"Thank you, Father. You made me realize something special," Momo said as she wiped a tear from her eye. "My family is wonderful. Rei is the husband that I had always wanted, even if we are not alike. Janice is what I hoped my daughter would be like. And Tora is someone who I expect great things from. He is much like Rei, but he is still my own at the same time. Sometimes I worry about him, but I trust him. He will always be good. Tora has the same ability that Rei had from the project. And he'll use it, but to protect the ones he loves. I wish you were here to see them grow up. I'll see you again, Father, same time next year."

Tora watched, he felt guilty about wanting to transform when he shouldn't. He walked down the path to catch up to the rest of his family. He was soaking wet, but happy.

Soon after, Momo returned and joined her husband and children. They walked away from the path, stopped by Wyndia to see their friends and returned home.

That night Rei couldn't sleep. He put on his robe and walked downstairs. Rei walked into kitchen and he noticed the trash can. The next day the trash would be burned. Inside there were the papers and the disk from the laboratory in Caer Xhan.

"I guess she finally realized something," Rei said to himself.

Momo realized that Rei, herself, and her entire family were her father's legacy. And right at that moment, we are now at the present. Every moment after that is happening right now. That is what the present is.

THE END

Dear Reader,

I hope you enjoyed the series. This was my first submitted work and I am so happy that many people have enjoyed this story. If anyone would like me to continue the saga, please write to this e-mail address: nekomimi_kun@yahoo.com. If enough people would like to have another story with the same characters, I will do it. But my book will take the top priority. Thank you again for your support.

Signed,

R.L.P.


End file.
